Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?
by GeneHuntress
Summary: Fluffly little story written for the Fairy Tale Challenge. Alex and Gene go undercover in an unusual way. Rated T for now, but likely to be M later.
1. Chapter 1

Written for the Fairy Tale Challenge after inspiration struck at 5am! It was originally intended to be a one shot, but it looks like a second chapter will be needed. If you want one, that is … (hint, hint)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?

Chapter 1

There was a loud hammering on the door of the flat at around seven, leaving her in no doubt who would be standing on the doorstep. She also knew exactly what he would be wearing so why it affected her so much seeing him dressed in it she really wasn't sure. Even if you're expecting it, six foot of Big Bad Wolf could still be quite a surprise, apparently. He growled experimentally and her stomach flipped over.

She peered eagerly round behind him, and he removed the wolf's head and turned to see what she was looking at.

"Wot?"

She giggled, waggling her eyebrows at him.

"Nice tail, Gene. And isn't there supposed to be a handsome woodcutter with a six-pack and a nice big chopper chasing you?"

He grinned, pretending to unzip the costume.

"I can show you a nice big chopper, luv …"

She stopped him by placing her hand over his, and they both jumped as a spark shot between them at the touch of skin on skin.

"Let me keep my fantasy, OK?"

Oh God, did I really say that out loud, she thought, colouring. He smirked.

"Nice ter know you're fantasising about the goods, Bols. And talking of which …" He whistled, looking her up and down. "Yer sure yer got the right outfit? Look more like Santa's ultimate wet dream if yer ask me."

She was all in red: little hooded cloak trimmed with white fur, low cut basque, short skirt, stockings and killer stilettos.

"Well it came with the wolf costume, so I'm assuming I'm Red Riding Hood."

"If that skirt were any shorter I could see yer credentials, luv"

He might be talking about the skirt but his eyes never left her cleavage. She smirked, secretly enjoying his reaction.

"When you've quite finished ogling my tits, maybe we can go?"

He grinned at her in an appropriately wolfish manner and made a noise somewhere between a growl and a purr. It went straight to her underwear.

"Wasn't ogling. Just … appreciating. After you, Mrs Claus."

He indicated for her to lead the way.

"Just so you can ogle my bum instead, right? And count yourself lucky, second choice was Hansel and Gretel, and I can't imagine you in lederhosen somehow."

Actually, she suddenly found she could. Those endless legs in leather shorts. And she could have had some fun pinging his braces …

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The party was in full swing by the time they arrived, and she was quickly surrounded by a crowd of dwarves who were somewhat on the tall side, a 'handsome prince' who definitely wasn't, and a rather charming ogre. She could see Gene a few feet away chatting up a young woman dressed as Snow White who was flirting madly with him, pretending to swoon when he growled in her ear. Alex smiled affectionately, taken by surprise yet again at the effect he had on women. Neanderthal he may be, but he was also tall and blond with broad shoulders and the most gorgeous blue eyes she'd ever seen, and he could turn the charm on to quite devastating effect.

A weedy man dressed as a knight approached her, kissing her hand.

"May I get a damsel in distress a drink, perchance?"

She looked down her nose at him and nodded in Gene's direction.

"I'm with him. And I'd be careful, he bites …"

The knight looked him up as down and swallowed nervously before making a discreet exit.

Snow White put a flirtatious hand on Gene's arm, and Alex was surprised to be overcome by a wave of jealousy. Time to regain his attention she thought, sashaying over and putting an arm possessively through his.

"Seven not enough for you then? Greedy girl."

The woman grinned.

"None of them are as handsome as this one, sadly. Some other time, Wolfie."

She winked at Gene and wandered off, deliberately swinging her lips, and he looked down at Alex with a twinkle in his eye.

"Best looking man in the room, apparently. What d'ya say ter that, Bols?"

"You're not too bad, I suppose. For a big hairy beast, that is …"

He leaned in and gave a low sexy growl in her ear, his breath warm across her skin. He was so close she felt the rumble vibrating through his chest and her stomach turned to liquid. What was wrong with her tonight? She tried to concentrate on work.

"Any sign of our suspect so far?"

"Not that I can see. And all the ones wearing masks have had 'em off at least part of the time." He grinned, a lock of hair flopping over his forehead. She resisted the overwhelming urge to push it back out of his eyes. "Too damned hot to keep 'em on long. Jeez, I'm sweating like a pig in this damned suit."

She giggled.

"How very inappropriate … Wolfie … "

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By ten-thirty it was clear they were on a wild goose chase, and Gene suggested they give up and call it a night.

"Right, Lady Bols, we are officially off duty. Back to yours for a well earned drink, I think."

She nodded, gratefully. They were called killer heels for a good reason and she couldn't wait to kick them off and hit the sofa with a nice glass of wine. And Gene, her subconscious whispered wickedly in her ear.

As they approached the car she got a fit of the giggles and he looked at her strangely.

"What's up wi you, Madam Fruitcake? Breeze up yer knicker leg tickling yer fancy, is it?"

She grinned at him across the car roof.

"How much can you see with that head on?"

He looked puzzled.

"Not much, why?"

"It's closing time. I was just picturing some poor drunk watching a wolf drive past in an Audi Quattro …"

He smirked at her, climbing into the driving seat next to her.

"Well I could give it a go, but I get enough complaints about the way I drive already."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

All reviews gratefully received, as ever. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the kind reviews. Next instalment as promised …

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2

The Quattro screeched to a halt outside Luigi's and Gene looked her up and down thoughtfully.

"Hmmm. Maybe not such a good idea to 'ave a drink with the others given what we're wearin'. Although I'd pay good money ter see Ray's face when he clocked yer in that get up."

She grinned at him.

"Not a chance. The flat it is then?"

She took her shoes off and collapsed gratefully onto the sofa the minute they strolled in through the door.

"Gene, there's a bottle of red on the kitchen table. Would you mind doing the honours? "

He put the wolf's head down on the chair where is sat leering at her and she bit her lip to stifle a giggle as he sauntered into the kitchen, his tail bouncing gaily behind him. He returned with the wine and a couple of glasses and placed them on the coffee table in front of her, seeing the obvious amusement in her eyes.

"Wot?"

She nodded towards the appendage in question, grinning. Seeing the funny side he turned round, put his hands on his hips and began to wiggle his backside energetically. His tail bobbed about in front of her face and she collapsed back on the sofa laughing hysterically.

"Oh stop it, Gene, my ribs are starting to hurt."

She wiped her eyes and tried unsuccessfully to stop giggling as he sat down, his gaze raking over her slowly. A shiver ran down her spine as he waggled his eyebrows and winked lecherously at her.

"I'll show you mine if you'll show me yours."

"You've already waved yours under my nose, thanks."

"Funnily enough Bols, that wasn't quite what I had in mind." His eyes shone with mischief. "Now run away, little girl, or the Big Bad Wolf will catch you …"

He made a lunge for her but she was off the sofa before he could get a proper grip on her, the costume hampering him in his attempt. She jumped up and ran into the kitchen and he chased her, howling in a suitably wolf-like manner as they eyed each other from opposite sides of the table, grinning and panting for breath.

"No woodcutter to save yer now, Bols."

His silver eyes gleamed as he stalked her round the table, and her legs went weak at the fire she saw burning in their depths.

She decided she really wouldn't mind being caught and didn't put up much of a fight when he finally managed to out-manoeuvre her and pin her against the fridge. She could feel his heart hammering in his chest and their gaze locked and held, both of them realising this wasn't a game any more. Her eyes dropped to his lips and when she spoke her voice was husky.

"My, my, DCI Hunt. What big teeth you have."

"All the better to eat you with, my dear …"

He started to nibble her earlobe and she gasped as a bolt of desire shot through her.

"Mmmm … DCI Hunt …what a big mouth you have."

"All the better to snog you senseless with, my dear …"

Time seemed to stand still and then his lips were on hers, his tongue exploring, teasing, as her hands moved up to thread through his hair. Wow, what a kisser, she thought, pulling his head in even closer and responding eagerly. By the time they broke apart, breathing heavily, she knew there was only one way this was going to end. She gazed up at him seductively from under her lashes.

"What big hands you have, DCI Hunt …"

One moved up her body to cup a breast, the thumb skimming over the taut nipple, and she moaned, arching her back towards him. The other slid under her skirt, a finger toying with her suspender belt before stroking the soft skin of her inner thigh and slipping inside her knickers.

"All the better to fondle you with, my dear."

"Oh God … Gene …"

Then he was kissing her hungrily again, his hard body crushed against hers, and her legs turned to jelly. As he swung her up into his arms she heard his voice low and gravelly in her ear.

"I'm bigger in all departments, luv. And there's something huge tryin' ter fight its way out of this bloody suit at the moment …"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I know – I'm such a tease! Please review if you want more …


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks so much for all the kind reviews – last chapter as promised. I shall miss the Big Bad Wolf, he's been fun ...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 3

He placed her gently down on the bed before stepping back and stripping off the wolf costume, revealing a pair of black boxers.

"Jeez, am I glad ter be out of that thing. Now I can concentrate on you."

Her eyes raked greedily over his broad shoulders, smooth chest and endless legs and a pulse started up between her thighs as he pinned her down on the bed with her hands above her head.

"So. Looks like the Big Bad Wolf finally has Little Red Ridin' Hood at his mercy. I'm gonna to enjoy this …"

He grinned wickedly down at her.

"A wolf likes a serious sniff of his prey …"

He nuzzled her neck and she sighed.

"And a nice tasty bite … "

He nipped at her throat and she writhed lasciviously underneath him.

"Followed by a good old lick …"

He ran his tongue along her collarbone then began to unzip the basque one-handed, until her breasts were revealed in all their glory. He stared down at them with undisguised lust, sending shivers of desire rippling through her.

"In fact you'll be surprised just how good a wolf can be with his mouth …"

He grazed his teeth over a nipple before sucking hard, and she moaned loudly.

"Jesus Christ … ohhhh …"

Releasing her hands, he pushed her skirt up round her waist and tore her thong off in one swift movement and she gasped as he buried his head between her thighs. As he licked and sucked he growled deep in his throat and the vibrations almost caused her to come on the spot.

"Oh my God … fuck … Gene!"

He moved back off the bed and stepped out of his boxers, and her eyes widened as her mouth fell open in surprise. He smirked, settling back down between her legs, his impressive erection pressing against her stomach. Her voice was husky with desire.

"Oh my, DCI Hunt. What a big …"

Before she could finish his mouth trapped hers in a hungry kiss that left her panting for breath, and then he gazed down into her heavy-lidded eyes.

"Can't wait any longer, Alex. Need to 'ave yer … now …"

She was more than ready and he slid into her smoothly, watching her eyelids flutter in pleasure as her body willingly accommodated him.

"Mmmm …Gene … "

Then he began to thrust, slowly at first, picking up the pace as she dug her fingernails into his shoulders and begged him to go harder, deeper, because it was so fucking incredible. She was intoxicated with him, his musky masculine scent, the feel of his warm skin against hers, the glorious sensation of him moving above her, within her, driving her relentlessly towards a mind-blowing climax.

"Oh God … please …don't stop …. ohhhh, Gene …"

She shuddered into a powerful orgasm, her thighs quivering, crying out his name, and he slammed into her hard a few more times before finding his own blissful release deep inside her.

"Fuck … Alex …yeeesss."

He pulled out and fell onto his back, gasping for breath, and she snuggled into his chest listening to his slowing heartbeat, an expression of satisfaction on her face.

"Jesus, Gene. I had no idea wolves were so well equipped. Or so damned good in the sack."  
>"Renowned for it, luv. And one more thing you should know. They mate for life, so you're stuck with me now …"<p>

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucky mare, that Alex! Hope you enjoyed …


End file.
